Sick Fantasies
by SincerelyEdward
Summary: "My precious baby-doll," He whispered to me as I shuddered in disgust. Bella is kidnapped by Edward, a psychotic vampire who has a twisted obsession with girls who have long brown hair and brown eyes. Bella is forced to participate in his sick fantasies that involve spanking, whipping and sick little outfits... 200 word drabbles/Rated M/Torture/Vampward/DARKWARD.
1. Chapter 1

**Note - **_Hi, I've never written a story on here before! I have jotted down things here and there in notepads, but have never had the nerve to publish anything. I hope you enjoy what I post. I apologize for my twisted mind. ;)  
_

_Each chapter will be about 200 or more word drabbles. I'm starting off slow, just to see if anyone takes an interest. _

* * *

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

I awoke with a crick in my neck and my whole body pulsing with numbness. I couldn't feel a thing. My arms were raised above my head in a frightening hold - they were chained above me with metal cuffs attached to a thick chain-link.

I shuddered when I saw what I was wearing. A virgin-white, baby-doll dress with trimmed lace at the bust, my breasts spilling over and heaving with each breath I took. The waist was cinched inwards like a corset and made my stomach ache.

The bottom barely covered my sex and my legs were alarmingly white and pimpled from the cold. Disgust clouded me at the thought of some stranger dressing me in this sick, twisted, fantasy outfit.

My hair fell about my shoulders in a tangled mess and dried tears crackled when I moved my cheeks. My lips were a chapped mess and my head felt woozy.

I was chained up against a stone wall of what looked like a dark basement. I couldn't remember a thing from before and shivered as the realization sunk in that I was being held captive.

How could I not remember being kidnapped? I wanted to cry, but my eyes were dry and ached from the lack of moisture.

There was no windows, just a door at the top of a flight of stone steps to my left.

No sound could be heard from the ceiling above me which I assumed was the main floor of the house. If it was a house. I could be dumped in the middle of nowhere, left here to die alone.

It was deathly cold down here and the nasty feeling of little creatures crawling over me was overwhelming.

I did the only thing I could think of - I screamed for help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note - **_I just had to put up another chapter, the story is buzzing round my head! I'm pleased with the views this story is receiving. _

* * *

**~ Chapter 2 ~ **

Footsteps sounded from behind the wooden door at the top of the steps. My throat was now hoarse from screaming and I jiggled the chains that held my wrists, trying to yank out of them. It was no good, all it did was chaff away at the delicate skin of my wrists.

I heard the distinct jingle of keys rattling in a lock and the door swung open with a terrifying creak. I shut my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall as the footsteps descended down the steps towards me. I whimpered quietly as a cool breeze washed over me and the footsteps became silent.

"Open your eyes darling," A smooth voice commanded in a soft whisper. It sounded like velvet and honey mixed together, distracting me momentarily. I felt a hand under my chin and my eyes snapped open immediately.

"Don't ever disobey me, sweetling," The man crooned out a warning. My eyes widened and my heart rate sped up as he leaned in, letting me get a glimpse of his whole face. A gasp caught in my throat.

_He was gorgeous!_

His hair was a mop of brown hair with bronze highlights and his skin was deathly pale. Eyes that bored into mine were a delicious shade of butterscotch and my own eyes welled up with tears.

_Why did my captor have to be beautiful?_

Why would someone so insanely handsome choose me over the thousands of other pretty girls in the world? I was so confused and distraught that I began to sob.

"Why…?" I sobbed quietly, my breaths quick and short. My captors face lit up sickeningly and he shifted to kneel in front of me.

"What my darling? Why did I take you?" He mused sadistically. "That, my sweetling, is for you to find out. Very soon." He chuckled salaciously.

"Now, time for tea," His words confused me. Tea?

His grin faltered and his face became a hard mask as he produced a shiny silver scalpel from his shirt pocket and held it up, inspecting it before a smirk took over his face and my body trembled with fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note - **_Thank you for the lovely reviews!_

* * *

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

The scalpel's sharp blade shone in the dim light and added to my captor's lethal look.

"Are you going to behave? Or do I have to use this lovely blade on your pretty skin?" He smiled evilly, his white teeth gleaming. "Although, I would love to see your blood contrasting against your pale complexion, dripping down onto your dress and pooling at your feet," He sighed with anticipation as I sat, wide eyed and terrified of what he might do to me.

He moved towards me, scalpel in hand, and took my chin in his hands.

"Answer me," He gritted out, annoyed.

"Go to Hell," I spat out in disgust and yanked my chin out of his hands. He merely chuckled before placing the tip of the blade against my neck. I whimpered and tried to scrabble backwards, away from this monster.

"One little cut and you will be dead," He hissed, his eyes turning black as his pale hand grabbed me round my neck and squeezed. I gasped and tried to scramble out of his hold, his grip tightening.

"You have no idea how strong I am, how much I could hurt you with my bare hands," He whispered almost sorrowfully. His free hand came up to stroke my cheek with the tip of his forefinger. He trailed a line from my hairline, to my jaw and back up again.

He kept a tight hold on my neck while he dipped his other hand into his trouser pocket and pulled out a black ball gag.

"No!" I shouted and writhed desperately. "You cannot silence me!" I cried hysterically as he smiled maliciously.

"Oh can't I?" He chuckled, "I'm not the one in the chains sweetling," He cooed, cupping my cheek and tapping my nose lightly.

"Quit calling me that, it's creepy, _you're_ creepy you fucker!" I yelled crossly and kicked out at him with my legs. He tutted in disappointment and pressed my head against the wall.

"Don't talk to me like that darling, I know what's best for you and I'll call you anything I wish," He smiled solitarily and pinched my nose tightly, causing my mouth to drop open for air.

He quickly popped the gag into my mouth and tied it round the back of my head tightly. I mumbled furiously behind the gag, cursing him with all my might as he laughed at my weakness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note - **_Thank you for all the follows/reviews, they make my day! Glad you are all enjoying Psychoward. _

* * *

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

He unlocked my chains with a key as I watched, silent and angry. The gag was rubbing at the sides of my mouth, the ball stretching my lower and bottom teeth apart.

"Come along darling, there's so much to show you," He said gleefully, checking a small pocket watch and sighing. I mumbled something incorrigible and huffed.

"Now now, don't be a grudge," He tutted and scooped me up into his arms. I struggled for a moment before realizing he could drop me and lay completely still. He smiled.

"Good girl," He whispered. "Such a good girl," He crooned close to my ear. I hated that he thought I was weak - I wasn't. I was just trying to preserve myself and not get myself killed.

I stayed unbearably quiet as he made his way up the stone steps and out of the dark abyss. We were now in the middle of a hallway that had the décor of an old, Victorian house. There was paintings of little girls playing with toys, little girls swinging on swings, little girls having a tea party. I shuddered and looked up at my captor.

He smiled down at me and began walking down the long hallway, passing door after door before he came to the last door on the right and pushed it open. Inside was the biggest living room I had ever seen.

It contained plush chaise lounges and armchairs, bookshelves and a huge, grand fireplace. He noticed my gawping and jogged me in his arms.

"Do you like this room?" He asked, seemingly genuine. I nodded since I couldn't answer. I was biding my time, waiting for the perfect moment to escape. He sighed.

"Shame you won't be allowed in here much," He mused and set me down onto an armchair, pulling out a rope from thin air. I struggled at the sight of it and made a dash for the door, but he caught me and growled.

"If you ever run again, I will make sure you suffer," He snarled into my ear, grabbing me roughly round the waist and pushing me back into the chair, binding my hands in front of me and winding the rest of the rope around my legs and round the back of the chair quicker than I could blink. I was trapped.

The room was dimly lit with a lamp in the corner on a side table and made his face glow eerily, his figure dark and dominating.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note - **_Thank you for the reviews/follows! If you have any questions regarding this story, please feel free to PM me. _

* * *

**~ Chapter 5 ~ **

I wanted to ask him his name, why he took me, anything but sitting here in silence.

"Will you promise not to make a fuss if I remove the gag?" He implored, glancing at me sideways. I wouldn't 'promise' him anything, he was my captor - I could never trust him. I nodded anyway and tilted my head upwards expectantly.

He swiftly removed the gag, placing it back in his pocket. I glimpsed at his eyes that were now a more subtle honey colour. They seemed to fade a little each time I looked at them. Strange, so strange.

I felt the urge to rub the sides of my mouth, but my hands were still tied.

"Uh…what's your name?" I asked quietly, thanking the heavens that my voice didn't crack. His face lit up with a small smile as he turned to face me from his place by the window. There was iron bars across the glass, preventing escape.

"Edward Cullen," He stated formally and stuck out his hand with a smirk when he saw my bound hands. "Oh, I _forgot_," He chuckled sarcastically and dropped his hand. I rolled my eyes and looked away, staring longingly at the barred window.

"Not in a chatty mood?" Edward asked, tilting his head to the side and coming to kneel beside me. I gulped as he produced the scalpel again, running the blade lightly over my exposed legs, leaving a trail of goosebumps and down to the rope that bound my ankles.

"Be still," He hushed as I began to shiver. He sliced the rope with one flick of his wrist and did the same with the rope on my wrists.

He then picked me up again and cupped my cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" I gritted out in an even tone. "What are you gaining huh? I'm never going to give in you know, I'm _always _going to fight until you let me go, I don't care if you kill me," I hissed. "I will never surrender to you," I spat out and turned my head away.

I heard him inhale sharply and then dash for the door with me in his arms. Time seemed to stop as the world blurred and we were in another room in a split second. This room was darker, pitch black.

The only thing I could see was Edward's furious, yellow eyes, narrowed into slits in the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note - **_Thank you for all the reviews! I've had over 1000 views for this story today! Thank you so much!_

* * *

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

"You will learn not to be so venomous with your tongue," He hissed lowly into my ear. He set me down on the floor roughly and turned a key in the lock. I gulped as he lit a few candles around the room, knowing where every one of them was placed.

I had a strange feeling he was not normal. Not human. The room glowed with an eerie orange glow as I took in my surroundings. There was metal chains hanging from every wall, cages standing in each corner and a large cupboard with glass doors displaying different sized whips and canes.

I gasped as Edward chuckled menacingly. In the middle of the room, there was a metal table with cuffs dangling off it, swinging slightly in the cool breeze of the room. This was some sort of torture chamber.

It smelled of death and rotting flesh in here and I balked violently.

"Oh darling, don't you like my playroom?" Edward crooned close to my ear, hoisting me up towards him.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I screamed and covered my ears, swaying slightly.

I was losing my mind!

He laughed harshly and grasped my wrists, twisting them tightly. I cried out and writhed as he picked me up effortlessly and placed me on the torture table, clipping my ankles and wrists into the cuffs before I could protest further and stood back with a sickening smile twitching at his lips.

"Let me go!" I shouted and pulled at the cuffs. "Now!" I screeched as angry tears began rolling down my cheeks. This was something out of a horror movie.

"Oh, I have no intentions of letting you _go_," He smirked and pulled out the dreaded gag again. "The fun has only just begun,"

I quickly decided to play nice, just to see if he would relent.

"No! Not again, _please!_" I implored.

Edward tutted and shook his head. "You need to learn discipline little girl," He grinned, showing his pearly white teeth and forced the gag into my mouth. I screamed and struggled, not wanting to lose.

"Mmmph!" I mumbled furiously, causing him to smile almost fondly.

"My darling baby," He cooed, cupping my cheek and placing a kiss on my forehead.

_Fuck you anyway, dickhead!_

I whimpered hysterically when he pulled out a rack of various torture instruments. Oh God no! No! I suddenly felt weak, but I wouldn't give up. Not now.

"Nnooopph!" I screamed behind the gag, pleading with him as he rid himself of his shirt. I was distracted then. His body was perfect. Tears ran down my cheeks as he smiled.

He saw my wandering eyes and smirked, "Do you like my body sweetling?" He asked, crouching down to my level. My lips trembled and the gag wobbled with it. He chuckled and wound a lock of my long hair round his fingers.

"Hmm, I think me and my baby need some food," He chuckled, picking up a larger scalpel off the tray and coming towards me, smiling maliciously.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note - **_Holy smoke! Over 4000+ views for this story! Thank you so much guys! I wonder how Bella is holding up?_

* * *

**~ Chapter 7 ~**

_Please don't! _

Edward was humming to himself as he trailed his fingers over his tools of torture, the larger scalpel still in his right hand. I was in a terrified state by this point and needed to find someway of stopping him.

He would surely kill me.

"Now then, if you lie still this won't hurt…too much," He added with a smirk as I writhed on the cold metal table, my arms above my head and my body spread-eagle.

"Doonnffph," I pleaded, staring up at him with a pleading, glazed expression.

_Please!_

His face went emotionless as he bent down to cup my cheek.

"My Isabella," He sighed irritably. "We need to eat soon, and you have to provide us with our food," He whispered. How in the name of fuck did he know my name? My _proper _name that I hated with a passion?

Wait, _what?! Food?! Me? Wha-?  
_

_Provide 'us' with food? What, did he want me to cook or something?_

The blade of the scalpel came up to caress my cheek lightly. I made a strangled, garbled sound and flinched. I lifted my eyes to look into the wide orbs of my kidnapper and saw raw, vital _hunger._

His eyes were ablaze, darkening to ebony black every second. His hair was ragged, distressed. His chest muscles rippled with anticipation as he drew the scalpel down my jawbone and down to the curve of my neck, not quite cutting the flesh, but pressing down ever so slightly, enough to make me scared to death.

I stifled a whimper and closed my eyes, knowing he was going to kill me. I clamped my lips together, preventing any sound from escaping that might encourage his attack.

One thing I was figuring out however, was this man was _not _in any way a human, and if he was - he needed serious therapy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note - **_Wow! Over 6000+ views! OMG thank you so much everyone!_

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews too._

* * *

**~Chapter 8 ~**

"Arrrggh!" I screamed as Edward pushed the tip of the blade deep into the soft skin of my neck. I felt a rush of blood pour out of the wound and slide down my neck, staining the vile doll-dress a bloody red colour.

Edward simply smiled psychotically when I gazed up at him with pleading eyes and continued slicing the blade deeper into my skin. I could feel every nerve protesting in agony and caused me to start sobbing.

"Pwepphhs," I begged, tears rolling down my cheeks and into my hair that was fanned out on the table. I sniffled as the stinging sensation in my neck doubled and made me cry out. Edward hummed quietly, inspecting my neck and smirking maliciously. I clenched my fists that were still held in the cuffs and shivered.

"Ah my darling Isabella, your blood is so potent, so tempting," He sighed with unmistakeable bliss and leaned down, his tongue darting out to touch the wound, moaning when the red liquid hit his taste buds.

I gaped in horror and squirmed in the cuffs tight grip.

"Sppph!" I cried.

_Please stop! This is sick and disgusting!_

He lapped his tongue over the wound, the blood making a sickening squelching noise as he kept sucking and groaning repeatedly as his mouth was filled with my crimson blood. I felt so sick that I balked and wretched behind the gag that kept me somewhat silent.

Edward looked up suddenly, his eyes a bloody red colour, swirling and changing so rapidly that my head swirled.

"Oh, do you want some my love?" He said with an innocent look, "I completely forgot - your blood distracted me for a minute there," He chuckled and brought his finger up to the blazing wound, trailing one long, pale finger into the crater in my neck that was filled with blood and brought it up to my face.

He looked absolutely deadly, blood coating his pouty lips, his hair a tangled, messy array of bronze, his skin ghostly pale, almost completely white along with his razor sharp teeth showing between his parted lips.

One word came into my head.

_Vampire._


	9. Chapter 9

**Note - **_I am amazed! 9000+ views for this story already! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews too! Means so much to me!_

_Thank you to my **Facebook** friends for their warm welcome to me in the Fandom._

* * *

**~ Chapter 9 ~ **

* * *

_Vampire. _

Edward was a vampire.

But he couldn't be! I shook my head slightly and trembled as his blood coated fingers came up to my mouth. He unclipped the gag and removed it slowly as I swallowed thickly, trying to regain moisture into my parched mouth.

"Make one noise of protest and you will be sorry," He hissed as I gulped. He brought his other hand up to cup the back of my head and painted my lips red with the blood. I clamped them shut, blanching internally.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God! Yuck. Yuck. Yuck!_

"Isabella - you need to eat," Edward said sternly, smearing more of my rusty-smelling blood over my upper lip and sighing blissfully. He makes me sick! Disgusting creep!

"Bella," I responded, carefully avoiding touching the blood on my lips with my tongue. Edward looked puzzled.

"I…I like people to call me Bella," I whispered quietly, my hands fidgeting in the cuffs.

Edward suddenly grinned.

"Well, I'm not most people _Isabella_," He smirked and licked one of his long fingers, moaning.

The blood dripped downwards onto the floor as he lapped hungrily at the trails running down his hand. I made a disgusted face and sighed.

He was definitely a vampire. He must be. No human would drink _blood._ Unless he was just completely psycho and schizophrenic.

"Please don't make me…eat this," My mouth trembled viciously with each syllable. I was determined not to taste the blood, even slightly. Edward stopped, his tongue mid lick.

He tutted irritably. "You are not leaving this room until you have tasted what is sitting on your pretty lips," He smiled and moved closer to me. I whimpered silently and deflated with a sigh.

"Why?" I whispered, trying to make him see reason. "I…I can't…eat blood," I murmured, keeping my anger in check. I needed to make him see I needed proper food. He chuckled darkly.

"Well tough luck - because that is all you are allowed to eat right now," He grinned in satisfaction at my horrified face "You need to earn proper _human _food, like a good, obedient girl" He narrowed his eyes and spat out the word human as if it was a disease on his flawless skin .


	10. Chapter 10

**Note - **_Thank you all for the lovely reviews. This story is really fun to write (excuse my twisted mind) and I am glad to be updating at last._

* * *

**~ Chapter 10 ~**

* * *

"Please, leave me alone!" I cried as Edward forced the disgusting red liquid into my mouth with his hand.

"Shut. Up." He hissed, causing me to shrink back into the cold, hard metal table.

"I'm sorry, just please stop this. I can't eat this - it won't give me any strength and…I will die," I murmured sullenly, tears dripping down my face. I needed him to see reason.

My stomach was growling with hunger and my mouth felt slimy form the blood. Edward seemed to stiffen at my words and raise his eyes to look at me.

"You will not perish, I will make sure of it," He whispered almost lovingly. I turned my head away in disgust. He placed a finger under my chin.

"Please," He implored, his butterscotch eyes dimming, "I…I will get you proper food just don't…don't leave me," He whispered brokenly. He couldn't truly care for me. He was a monster. A blood-sucking monster and he would eventually kill me.

My heart wanted to soften, really it did, but this was my kidnapper, my assaulter and probably my soon-to-be rapist.

I couldn't show weakness to his charade. It was a charade, right?

"I don't care, I would rather die than stay here in this disgusting hell hole with a monster like you," I spat out, blood dribbling down my chin. His eyes narrowed and his hand came up to clutch my neck.

"How lovely you look, blood all over you. Simply ravishing. I might keep you this way, caked in blood forever," He murmured sickeningly, trialing his icy fingers up my thighs, touching the stained, horribly revealing doll-dress.

"Just stop it!" I yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?! I am not a toy, nor am I your doll to dress up!" I breathed heavily, seething. Edward stood completely still, his beautiful chest still bare and distracting me slightly. He brushed the tip of his thumb across my jaw.

"Oh sweetling, you'll soon learn to accept my and my ways - you just need to try harder," He crooned and I shivered with rage.

_I needed to try harder? What an asshole!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Note - **_Sorry it's taken me while, but enjoy the chapter anyway! I will be posting up another six chapters after this one today.  
_

* * *

**~ Chapter 11 ~**

A few hours had passed since Edward had disgustingly forced me to drink my own blood. He had eventually unchained me from the table and carried me to a bathroom.

I sniffled and whimpered in his cold, stony arms and he looked down at me, his yellow eyes glinting with some sort of sorrow.

"Here," He said quietly as he set me down on the white tiled floor. It was cold in here, this whole prison was cold.

"Wh...what?" I mumbled, disoriented and woozy, my head spinning. The rusty smell of blood was making me feel sick and I gagged a little. I clutched my forehead, whimpering as I fell to the floor, strong arms catching me before I could crack my head.

"Isabella?" Edward whispered.

"Please, I know you won't let me go but…I'm hungry. Hungry and weak and if you want me here, you need to help me," I croaked, my breathing tight. "Please, I'll do…anything…just…help," I beseeched, tears falling down my face as I broke down, my resolve to fight breaking bit by bit. I just wanted comfort.

"I…I will get you something," He whispered, his voice cracking. "Stay right here," He murmured, stroking my cheek. I flinched and pulled away and he grimaced, pulling his hand back. He disappeared from the room and I laid my cheek on the cool floor, revelling in the soothing feeling it brought to my flaming face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note - **_Another chapter for you guys! I thought you deserved it as I haven't updated for a while._

* * *

**~ Chapter 12 ~ **

Edward returned a few seconds later carrying a tray with various packaged meat, chocolate, bread and fruit. He helped me sit up and I groaned, the room swirling.

"Oh fuck," I whispered, clutching my head as I could feel a migraine coming on.

"Do you…need some painkillers?" He winced and placed the tray on the floor beside me. I was kneeling between the sparkling white toilet and sink and the starkness of them hurt my eyes.

"Please, that would…be great," I sniffled, crouching over, holding my face in my hands, rocking back and forth.

He disappeared again, coming back to gently peel my hands away from my face and offer me the two white pills.

His skin glowed eerily in the light of the bathroom and his eyes looked so much more terrifying. A true monster.

"Drink this," He ordered placidly, handing me a glass of water that appeared out of nowhere. His speed was making me dizzy.

I contemplated whether the pills could be to knock me out, but decided I was in too much pain and distress to care. Maybe a nap would do me good.

I chugged down the pills with a mouthful of water and took a deep breath, pushing my hair out of my face and wiping semi-dry blood off my arms and chin.

"Better?" He asked as he took the glass from me and set it down on the tray. Why was he suddenly acting like…a normal person? He wasn't using the creepy voice or the disgusting leering anymore but I still felt uneasy.

I finally nodded my answer to his question.

"Eat," He commanded, pushing the golden, gilt-handled tray towards me and sitting back, crossing his legs and leaning his arms on his knees to watch me.

I looked over the food and picked up an apple, turning it in my hands before taking a large bite.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note **_- More for you to enjoy. Enjoy! I wonder, has Edward really changed?_

* * *

**~ Chapter 13 ~**

After I had eaten most of the food, my belly full, Edward picked me up without warning and set me on the edge of the bath.

"You're filthy," He said with disdain and I made a face.

"_Really?_ Captain Obvious has decided to come out and play," I retorted sarcastically, folding my arms across my chest and glaring.

Edward chuckled sinisterly.

"It would be most unwise to cross me right now, I am in no mood to deal with your sarcastic remarks Isabella," He cupped my cheek with a pale hand and I flinched. "I am going to clean you up and then you are going to come with me. We are far behind on your schedule as it is," He muttered and I stiffened.

_Schedule? What?_

He turned on the taps in the bath and shredded the disgusting doll-dress down the middle with his hands, revealing my chest to his prowling eyes.

I shrieked and covered my chest with my arms as he peeled the rest of the gown off me, chuckling quietly.

"Stop it! I can do it myself; I'm not a fucking child," I snapped, pushing his hands away.

"You're already marked down for ten lashes of my whip, do you want it brought up to twenty?" He snarled, grabbing my neck.

I sneered at him and he sighed.

"Twenty it is then," He shook his head and I internally screeched. _Asshole._

I froze as the terrifying truth to what he had just told me dawned on me. He wouldn't really whip me like a horse would he?

I was shaking inside, terrified, but I refused to show it. I went limp, closing my eyes and letting him lift me into the bath. I would save my strength for later and then fight him, although that was probably fruitless, him being a vampire and all.

Well, so I had worked out. He hadn't actually _admitted _he was one. Yet.

The bath filled up still, the water steaming and rising, bubbles forming across the top.

_How nice, he gave me the privilege of a bubble bath. What a lucky girl I am. I shall have to curtsey and kiss his feet to thank him for that, _I thought sarcastically.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note - **_I love Bella's snide comments, makes the whole situation lighter don't you think? She will act a bit weak at times, but that is only to prevent herself from getting hurt by our Edward here._

_Thank you for all the reviews._

* * *

**~ Chapter 14 ~**

"Fucking bastard," I muttered, cursing my kidnapper as he plonked me into the luke-warm water and poured a tub full of the bubbly water over my head, my hair sticking to my face.

"I will add another five lashes for every single curse you spout Isabella. I will not have my little girl cursing like a sailor," He warned, dunking the tub back into the water and pouring it over my head.

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself back at home in my cosy little flat, dressed in my comfiest pyjamas and t-shirt, eating popcorn and watching Mary Poppins for the millionth time.

This vision worked until the douchebag decided to scrub my skin with a brittle washcloth, clearly having no idea how to do it gently without scraping my skin to pieces.

"Do you mind? You're hurting me," I complained, snatching my arm out of his grasp. He gave me a stony glare and grabbed it back again, holding it tightly until the blood circulation cut off.

"Oh you don't have any perceptive of what true pain feels like yet Isabella; but you will when I'm through with you," He laughed darkly, my gaze trapped in his. "Your ass will be a lovely shade of red, black and blue by the time darkness falls," He crooned, touching my cheeks.

I felt tears well up in my eyes again. Never had I been talked to or threatened this way in all my life. It was the worst wake-up call anyone could ever imagine and I just wanted to go home.

The bathroom was cold, icy and colourless, much like my kidnapper and I let the tears fall freely, holding in my gasps and sobs desperately, not wanting him to see me cry for a second time. Water was dripping down my face so I prayed he couldn't see past that but I didn't know how good a vampire's eyesight and hearing was so I suffered in silence.

He continued scrubbing at my arms, legs and back, making sure to hurt me more than necessary, his cold fingers digging into my flesh.

I was panicking internally about his threats. Would he really hurt me so badly? I hoped not, but came to the conclusion that he probably would.

He, after all, was a complete and utter psycho who's obsession seemed to be about causing me as much pain and suffering as possible.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note - **_Poor Bella, I hope she holds up okay. We will delve into Edward's past very soon and find out why he is doing what he's doing to Bella. For now, it is pain. Lot's of it. _

_I haven't done this, but I'll do it now - __**I don't own Twilight.**_

* * *

**~ Chapter 15 ~**

When he was done with the scrubbing torture, he wiped round my face, clearing the blood away and lifted me out of the freezing water, wrapping a towel around me.

It seemed I was incapable of doing things like this for myself. Insert eye roll here. I stayed lifeless, only standing on my own two feet without assistance and not acknowledging him in the slightest.

I pretended my mind was far off in my own world, when in fact I was shitting myself about the beating he was going to give me.

"Nervous Isabella?" Edward murmured darkly into my ear. I wish he would call me Bella! I hate Isabella. My fists were clenched and it took all my strength not to backhand him.

I stared at the wall, blatantly ignoring him. He tutted, clearly amused.

"You won't be ignoring me when I'm beating your ass to a pulp," He smirked, running his hand across my ass. How ironic. "In fact, I think you will be begging for me to stop, but I _never_ will," He whispered into my ear psychotically, his bronze hair brushing my chin as he leaned down to finger my neck.

Okay, this guy was officially psycho. And weird. And twisted. Yeah, didn't we work this one out already? Thank you brain, you've been so helpful.

I seriously needed a filter on my mouth too. God, if he could hear what I was thinking right now, I would be down for about two thousand lashes, plus tax. I shivered in the scratchy white towel and Edward picked me up, running at lightening speed out of the bathroom, down the dimly lit hall and on towards another room.

It was dark in this new room and disconcerting. It had an awful dark aura surrounding it and made my stomach clench. Something told me that I wasn't the first victim to be frightened in here.

It was like the souls of other people were floating around, warning me of the horrors that lay ahead. I stifled a sob and clutched the towel, now incredibly cold. I heard Edward move behind me and his arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Hmm, I like this room, it's probably my most favourite in my house," He sighed contently, inhaling the scent of my freshly _scrubbed _hair and skin.

_Yeah, because you're a monster, of course you like a _dark, _unsuspectingly frightening room_.

I suddenly thought he would bite me and leaned away a fraction. The words 'vampire's lair' suddenly came to mind and I shuddered, this possibility terrifyingly _possible. _

"Why do you like _this _particular room?" I asked, trying to distract him and pull some information out of him for safe keeping.

He seemed to ponder my question for a moment, stunned that I'd asked in a somewhat civil tone.

"Because…it's dark and mystifying. You will never know what's coming unless I want you to," He murmured, almost to himself.

I nodded, pretending to be interested, when in fact I was monitoring his body reactions and choice of words.

"Okay…I preferred the living room. It was…homey?" I said lamely, nibbling my lip.

"Ah, you just don't want your punishment," He chuckled, trailing his fingers up and down the bare flesh of my arms, goosebumps rising with each circuit he made.

"Maybe, maybe not. Perhaps I'm just curious and trying to make small talk," I mumbled unwisely, entwining my fingers together anxiously.

"Liar," He snapped and turned me swiftly in his arms, crushing me against his firm chest. I bit my lip, saying nothing as he let an angry breath out through his nose.

I guessed my punishment was closer than I thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**Note - **_Oh dear, Edward is not going to be merciful this time. Maybe Bella should hold her tongue? Nah, I like her this way, all snarky and sarcastic. _

_Thank you for the reviews and __**I don't own Twilight.**_

* * *

**~ Chapter 16 ~ **

Edward wasted no time getting started on what I assumed was the build up to my punishment. He dragged me over to a cupboard in one corner of the dark room.

From what my weak eyesight could depict, this 'cupboard' was more like another room. He kept a firm grip on one of my wrists as I writhed and struggled to get free. It was useless and I gave up after several minutes.

My strength was drained already and I just hoped and prayed when the time came for my whipping, I would pass out and not feel a thing.

Edward stepped into the cupboard, not bothering to turn on a light or a candle, his hands still wrapped around my wrist like a snake, constricting the blood flow.

"Hmm, now, what outfit shall we choose for my little girl's punishment? So many to pick from," He crooned, pondering as he ran a hand over something big and black. I later figured it was a clothes rack as he began sliding the outfits along the metal rail and a terrible metallic sound rang out. The kind of sound you hear in a clothes shop.

I was nearly sick as he kept murmuring things like '_sweet little Isabella would look simply divine in this,_' or '_h__er pretty ass would be accented in this,' _as if I wasn't even in his presence.

I was getting more and more frightened by the second, wondering if this really was some kind of sick, twisted Hell.


	17. Chapter 17

**Note - **_Uh oh, things are getting tense! Pray for Bella everyone. _

_Thanks for the reviews and __**I don't own Twilight.**_

* * *

**~ Chapter 17 ~ **

He eventually settled on an outfit that could barely be called an outfit at all. It was a small scrap of fabric that I wasn't sure would cover a Chihuahua dogs butt, nevermind mine.

Edward pinned me against the wall, tugging my towel off me as I swallowed heavily.

"_You cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall_," I whispered under my breath, quoting lyrics from one of my favourite songs.

"Excuse me?" Edward frowned, halting his movements.

"Nothing, I was talking to myself. Carry on," I answered dismissively. Edward gave me a weird look and proceeded

"_Fire away, fire away, ricochet you take your aim, fire away, fire away_," I murmured a bit louder this time and Edward got full on pissed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He snarled, his glowing eyes glinting with anger and confusion. I tried not to flinch and successfully managed not to.

"I told you - it's nothing. Mental prep and all that," I answered sourly.

He sighed, irritated. "That's not what I meant. Why are you saying those things. Are they poetry?" He asked with piqued interest.

Ah, so he liked poetry.

"Mmm you could say that. But not really," I admitted, looking down at the dark floor. I was so desperate to cry that my mouth was aching from the effort to try and prevent it.

"Well, what is it then?" He growled, "Some sort of mockery?"

"No! I just…I'm…I like this song," I sniffed as I sang it in my head. _I am Titanium. _I will not lose. I would be free someday.

"There is no music playing,"

"In my mind there is," I murmured.

"Are you trying to distract me again? If you are, it's not working." He rolled his beautiful eyes and sighed. I chewed on my lip and took a deep breath.

"Look, it doesn't matter," I grumbled. "Just…carry on,"

I wanted to get this over with as soon a humanly possible. He snorted, unamused and discarded the towel that kept me somewhat comforted.

I crossed my arms over my chest, but he yanked them away and pinned them above me. I didn't even try to struggle, I knew it would only earn me another lashing and I was internally dying at the thought. He smirked as I closed my eyes and he began to lift my limbs and slip them into the scrap of material.

I felt his cool fingers brush deliberately over my collarbone more than once and I shivered. I finally opened my eyes when his movements stopped and looked down at myself, my arms lowering.

I gulped. My breasts were squeezed into two thin, flimsy cups and my nipples were showing. The material ran down in two thin strips down my sides and down to a garter around my thigh. My pussy was on show, nothing covering it, nor did my stomach have anything covering it.

I felt exposed, vulnerable and…disgusted.

"You have such a perfect body. This outfit is just adorable," Edward murmured sickeningly.

I couldn't see the exact colour of the outfit, but it looked to be a baby blue colour with frills and lace everywhere. My stomach churned uncomfortably as Edward leaned in to inhale the scent of my hair.


	18. Chapter 18

**Note - **_Sorry for posting late this evening, RL got in the way. Enjoy anyway and thank you for the fantastic reviews!_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

* * *

**~ Chapter 18 ~ **

Edward's fingers trailed chilling lines up and down my spine as I smothered my sobs with my hand.

"Please…please Edward," I beseeched. "Can't we just…sit down and talk about all this? What do you want from me? I know this sounds clichéd, but I've never done you any wrong," I croaked, my voice cracking.

His fingers stopped their movements, his body coming round to face me. He towered over me, my tiny frame shrunken beside his lean, toned body.

"Talk, Isabella? It's a little late for that," He chuckled, reaching up to touch my cheek. I acted on impulse, placing my hand over his quickly and just holding it gently, trying to be civil.

"I'm…sorry I shouted at you," I murmured my apology, though not really meaning it, running my fingers over his knuckles. He frowned at me and his eyes tightened. Me being overly nice was probably a shock to the system. "I…need a filter on my mouth," I let out a shaky laugh and he gave me an incredulous look, "But…I just want to know, why did you take me? Are you…lonely? Do you just enjoy hurting me?"

He chuckled and dropped my hand swiftly, stunning me for a second. His eyes blazed and I gulped, leaning backwards slightly.

"You don't know anything about me, so don't even try to assume you know what I'm feeling," He spat out, glaring at me like I was some sort of disease. "As for why I took you? That's my business, not yours. And yes, maybe I do enjoy hurting you," He hissed, his fist clenched, his bare stomach muscles tightening.

I held back a sigh of defeat. Of course he enjoys hurting you, you are nothing more than a plaything to him. He will discard you eventually, when he's done messing around. I hoped that day would come soon, I didn't want to live like this forever.

"Alright," I sighed a little, "You…have a point. I shouldn't assume things," I mumbled, bowing my head a little.

He snorted and took hold of my wrist, dragging me over to another table and laying me on my stomach before I could blink.

_Oh God. OhGodOhGodOhGod. No. NoNoNoNoNo!_

I wriggled and struggled, grunting with the force of my efforts.

"Now then Isabella, you knew this was coming," Edward interjected in a patronizing tone, his hands holding my arms still and his elbows pinning my waist down onto the coldness of the table.

"Stop, please stop. Don't do this!" I cried, finally letting my emotions show.

He ignored me, tying my wrists together with a cord that dug into my flesh and did the same to my ankles, binding them to the sides of the table, my legs spread apart. I let my hair fall into my face, my sobs echoing into the brown strands.

I felt a cool breeze near my bottom and stiffened, the fabric around my breasts squashing them against the table uncomfortably.

"No!" I pleaded once more before a hand ghosted over the flesh of my ass, making me shiver.

"What a nice, pale little ass you have. Too bad it will be bruised and battered very soon," He chuckled darkly. I could practically hear him smirking.

"Now, which whip shall I use? The classic? Or something more designed to sting and cut into delicate flesh?" He pondered, running his hands over my back and up to my neck, squeezing slightly.

I whimpered and shifted, tears running freely down my face and onto the table. I felt so small and weak and helpless in this monsters grasp and I slumped against the table, watching lifelessly as Edward walked across the dim room and open a cupboard door, my fate concealed within that cupboard where he kept his instruments of torture.


	19. Chapter 19

**Note - **_Thank you for all the reviews! I read every single one and try to reply to every one of them all! I promised another chapter tonight to those who read my replies to their reviews ;)_

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**~ Chapter 19 ~**

"You will thank me for each strike I give you," Edward demanded, fingering the thin, leather strands that were attached to the whip he intended to lash me with. I shivered and nodded, not able to speak anymore.

Then it began. Edward traced his hand over my ass again, soothing it slightly before pulling away and drawing a breath, raising his arm and bringing the whip down sharply onto the flesh, a crack ringing out through the air of the dark room.

I screamed and bit my lip, cutting off any other noises from escaping. Then I remembered.

"Th-Thank y-you," I whimpered and the second lash came down. I muttered out some pitiful 'thank yous' as he continued the torture.

My ass felt like it had been burned, torched, charred and melted a thousand times and I sobbed ferociously into my hair, my tears sticking to my face and neck.

"P-please stop…I've I…I've learnt my l-lesson. Please," I shuddered, my body feeling like it had been snapped in half from the waist down.

My legs felt utterly paralysed and I felt warm liquid trickling down my thighs. Blood.

"Have you now Isabella? I told you that you would be begging for me to stop," He chuckled, breathing down my neck.

"Please, I…I'll do anything," I whimpered, sniffling and trying to halt my tears.

"Anything?" He implored, coming round to face me, his glorious face inches from mine. I peered at him through my hair and sniffled again.

"Yes," I whispered.

_Anything to end this pain!_

My body was howling, wanting any form of comfort, even if it came from the man who damaged me. It would do for now. He silently uncuffed me and waited for me to move. I couldn't. My legs were tied down with an invisible weight.

"My…my legs…they won't move," I said in a frightened whisper. "I'm…I'm sorry,"

He tutted irritably.

"You…can't walk?" He surmised with an annoyed expression.

_Sorry for being human you son of a bitch!_

I shook my head, wiping my tears and trying to sit up. He pushed me down with one hand.

"No, stay put," And with that, he disappeared in a blur of cool air and bronze hair. I collapsed against the table, letting my sobs echo throughout the room as I let it all out.

Edward returned a few moments later with a soft, cream velvet blanket. He wrapped it round my shivering body and carefully lifted me, still lying on my stomach. He carried me swiftly down the hall and up to a different floor of the house.

The stairs were grand and ornate with gold leaf covering them. He carried me into a large, grand bedroom and laid me on the bed. The theme of the room was gold and cream and I would have thought it beautiful, had I not been brought here against my will.

The curtains were drawn, a small lamp in the corner illuminating the room. Edward looked in a state of despair as my crumpled form lay, practically lifeless on the king-sized bed.

"Please…It hurts!" I cried, trying to quell the ache in my ass and thighs, blood still trickling out and staining the immaculate bed sheets.

"Shh, I'll take care of you…I'm so sorry Isabella," He whispered in a broken voice. His apologies would never be enough, but I couldn't care right now. I was in too much pain.

"B-Bella," I reminded him weakly, nearly passing out from my fatigue and pain.


	20. Chapter 20

**Note - **_The reviews have made my day! Sorry it took me until this time to update, I was busy sewing some buttons onto my clothes and clearing out my bedroom. Exciting, I know *sigh*. I wonder, will Edward stay nice, or will he snap again? It's nearly time to delve into his past and see why he does this._

****IMPORTANT!** - A reviewer who didn't have an account but left her name which is ****Lisa, ****asked if this story would have romance or a happy ending. The answer to your question is - ****yes****. Both, actually.****

_**I don't own Twilight. **_

* * *

**~ Chapter 20 ~**

My whole body convulsed with painful spasms as I sobbed into the soft sheets of Edward's bed. The velvet blanket had slipped down my body, revealing my beaten flesh. I felt so ugly and unwanted and just wanted to curl up and die in a hole.

Death would be better than this excruciating pain.

"It hurts so much," I sobbed uncontrollably, my stomach clenching uncomfortably.

"I…I know Isa…-Bella," He whispered, finally calling me by my preferred name. He leaned over me as I lay on my stomach, watching me with sad, golden eyes that had tinges of red at the edges now.

"I'll be back soon," He murmured, stroking my hair and pushing it gently out of my face and tucking it behind my ears.

I breathed heavily as I concentrated on not passing out. It would be dangerous to pass out now, he could do anything to me then and I would be even more vulnerable. As promised, Edward returned and sat down on the bed, the soft mattress dipping considerably.

"I've brought some salve and lotion to put on your cuts and…it will help you to heal," He whispered into my ear soothingly, his velvet voice almost lulling me to sleep.

_ Gah, why was I attracted to him?_

He hurt me, violated me and snatched my future and life away from me. I bit my tongue tightly as he gently, oh so gently, rubbed the cold cream onto my ass and upper thighs, taking extreme care not to cause me more pain.

I was surprised at how gentle he was. Only moments ago he had been beating the life and soul out of me and seemingly enjoying it.

"Do you…feel any better?" He whispered in a worried voice, reaching over to cup my cheek and gaze into my eyes. I turned my head away and sniffled.

"Not really, it's still hurts like a motherfu-..I-I mean…it just hurts. A lot," I gulped, catching myself before I swore and earned myself more pain. The cuts on my ass would take weeks or even months to heal and I didn't want to add to it.

"I'm so, so incredibly sorry," He murmured sorrowfully. "I…wish I could explain but…you wouldn't believe me," He whispered brokenly, letting his hand drop from my flushed cheek

"Try me," I hissed, turning to face him with all the hatred I could muster.


	21. Chapter 21

**Note - **_I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story, it gives me the grins when I open my profile and see all those helpful, kind reviews from all you lovely people out there. Thank you so much for the support!_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

* * *

**~ Chapter 21 ~**

"Trust me, you wouldn't understand," He almost scoffed and I was frightened he was becoming the cruel monster again. I needed to keep him considerate and caring.

"I'm sorry. I will try to understand," I murmured, wiping the remaining tears away with the back of my hand.

He disappeared for a second and was back before I could take another breath. He handed me a soft tissue and smiled a little. He looked gorgeous when he smiled, even if it was only a little.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I dabbed at my eyes and then my nose. I tucked the crumpled tissue into my palm for comfort as it was one of those extra soft ones with balm to stop my nose from getting chapped and crusty.

Once I was finished mopping and dabbing, I drank in a deep breath before sliding my eyes back over to his, scared I might find hatred and disgust, but instead finding soft, sad eyes that swirled with…something I couldn't figure out.

"Will you tell me?" I asked softly. "I need to know, I can't be left in the dark about all this,"

"I will," He countered with a small frown, "But you need to sleep first," He bargained. I sighed softly and nodded, relishing the idea of a nap. He smiled again, a little wider and my heart began thumping harder.

I just had to have a beautiful captor didn't I? How was I supposed to keep up this hatred when I was so attracted to his lethal beauty? Beats me.

"You can sleep here," He offered in a gentle, hushed voice.

"Won't I be intruding on your…things?" I asked quietly, not sure if he heard me, but he did.

"No," He frowned. "You need a proper bed and…I haven't been very hospitable," He mumbled, looking down, ashamed. He should be, the sick son of a biscuit that he was. Or bitch. Whatever.

"Hmm," I murmured sleepily, leaning my head onto my arms, quite content just to nod off, but Edward was having none of it. He picked me up gently and placed me on my stomach with my head on the softest pillows I had ever felt.

He tucked my legs, carefully, under the duvet, keeping the velvet blanket over my thighs and ass to protect them. I couldn't be bothered to be embarrassed about him seeing my most intimate parts anymore, I was too tired.

"Sleep…Bella," He remembered with a small smile on his lips, regret in his sorrow filled voice. "Again, I am so, so sorry," He stroked my shoulders comfortingly.

I shivered from pleasure rather than fear and it felt so good. My eyelids drooped as the golden features of the room disappeared from view as my eyes closed, blocking out everything. Edward's hands continued their circuits around my shoulder blades.

"You promise to tell me everything when I wake?" I mumbled, exhausted. His hand stopped for a second, but soon returned to its soothing circles.

"Yes," He confirmed. "I promise," He said close to my ear as my mind shut down and his voice became a mere echo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Note - **_Thank you for all the reviews and __**I don't own Twilight.**_

_I am liking this sweet Edward, but will he stick around? Stay tuned. _

* * *

**~ Chapter 22 ~**

In my dreams, I was free. I was curled up on my old couch with a large pizza and cola, watching Mary Poppins _again_ - it was my favourite film ever. I felt myself smiling, even in my deep slumber but didn't wake.

More dreams followed, but I couldn't quite tune into them. One caught my eye, you know the way they flash before you and you just randomly step into one? There's no order to it, it just happens.

In this dream, I was running, although I couldn't see behind me or to the side of me. I could only look straight ahead. I heard snarling behind me but kept running, faster than lightening.

My hair whipped out behind me and my feet blurred. Everything was in Technicolour and I could see every little detail of everything in front of me. Mostly trees, but I could see every twist and knurl and creepy crawlies on the bark and leaves.

I felt like laughing as I ran, free as I like, nothing holding me back. I looked up into the tree's canopy and saw the sun breaking through the treeline, the golden rays pointing towards me. I looked down at my hands and saw them sparkling, along with a large diamond ring on my ring finger.

I gasped with awe, but kept running, a grin breaking out on my face. I could see the edge of the treeline now and sped up, something chuckling behind me.

What on Earth was this place?…what was I? Humans didn't sparkle…unless...

I gasped and my eyes snapped open, my breathing heavy. I looked around me, disoriented and saw gold and cream, soft fabrics and…a person. Edward.

"Hi," He sat beside me, smiling gently, his eyes coal black now. Definitely not the butterscotch they were before.

"Your eyes," I whispered and he flinched, reaching his hand up to his face and grimacing.

"Uhm…yeah," He mumbled, looking down. He still wore no shirt and his muscles looked absolutely delicious. Grr.

His skin was ghostly pale as always, purple marks under his flawless eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to sit up but remembering with a jolt of pain that I was an invalid. I slumped, turning my head to the side and clearing my parched throat.

"Want some water?" He offered, avoiding my question. I hesitated before nodding. "And some painkillers?" He smiled softly. I again, nodded and he flew out of the room.

He was definitely not a human, people couldn't run that fast, blurring into nothing. My guess was still that he was a vampire, but I couldn't be sure.

Unless he was a zombie. But zombies were ugly. Then again, so were vampires. Usually. Dracula wasn't the most handsome of the bunch.

He came back with a large pitcher of water and a glass, the pills tucked into his palm. He helped me put the pills on my mouth and drink the water for which I was glad for.

My limbs felt like jelly and I would end up spilling stuff everywhere.

"Are you going to explain yourself?" I demanded in a stern tone, facing him and looking into his eyes unabashedly. He looked away for a moment before coming to sit beside me hesitantly as if he thought I would disappear.

"Alright, but please, please keep and open mind. I know that's a horribly inconvenient request to make, and I have no right to make it, but…please," He begged, twisting his beautiful, long fingers together and gazing at me until I gave in.

"Fine, but it better be good," I warned, not trusting him in the slightest. Psychopathic monster leeches weren't usually my type, but I would try to figure out and understand why he hurt me so badly.

A little voice inside told me he was lonely, sick and needed help.

_If I can help, I will, _I decided.


	23. Chapter 23

**Note - **_Bella is an awfully kind soul to give a monster like Edward a chance. I think I would too, I do love him so._

_Anyway, thank you again for the support and reviews. As always - __**I don't own Twilight.**_

* * *

**~ Chapter 23 ~ **

"Tell me," I commanded as he kept silent. "Please," I implored softly. "I will listen and not judge, I promise,"

"You will still hate me though," He muttered sadly, his mouth turning down into a grimace.

"Well…It will take me a long time to forgive you and if you ever, _ever _hurt me that way again I will never look, nor talk to you again. You're just lucky that I'm an empathic person," I scolded, giving him a hard glare.

"I understand," He sighed, looking away and giving me a perfect view of his lovely strong, sculpted jawbone.

He seemed to collect his thoughts before closing his eyes and pursing his lips, leaning his head against the light coloured, grand, wooden headboard.

"I'll start at the beginning," He whispered and I nodded. I watched as Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed and waited patiently.

"I'm…not human, as you have probably guessed. My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and I'm from Chicago," He whispered. "My parent's were Elizabeth and Edward Masen which whom, are now dead due to Spanish Influenza. We were all dying of it in the summer of 1918 and my Father was the first in my family to be claimed by the disease. My Mother and I were together on a ward, but she too was close to death. The doctor, Carlisle Cullen, tried to save her, but was too late. She died when I was unaware as I had fell unconscious. I never saw her again after they wheeled her dead body off to the morgue," He continued, opening his eyes that were filled with sadness and loss.

"Carlisle took care of me until I was eventually slipping away like my Mother and Father and I welcomed my death, wanting the unbearable pain to end once and for all so I could be with my parents again, wherever they had gone. Fate had other plans as it seemed. Carlisle told me my Mother had told him to save me and then he…bit me. He changed me into what he was in order for me to live,"

"I went through three days of excruciating pain and suffering and woke up with Carlisle by my side in a grand house on a soft bed. I had no idea what had occurred and was slightly frightened," He took a breath before continuing. "Carlisle told me I was now a vampire and he had changed me. He told me everything about what my mother had said and he would help me. I was so…angry," He whispered sullenly.

"He had snatched my peaceful death from me and now I can never sleep, never mind die," He went on, looking off to the side with an angry expression.

So he was a vampire? God, this got more scary every second. He can't sleep? What a life.

"Carlisle showed me his diet of blood, jokingly calling himself a 'vegetarian' as he only hunted animals, but it was never enough for me. Until recently," He murmured, reminiscing on something I couldn't see. "I was angry and confused, and…annoyed at him. Her acted as though he was my Father, ruling my life, telling me how to live. I wouldn't stand for it," He growled.

I was so intrigued. I was lying on a bed with a _vampire. _A good looking one at that, and my kidnapper. Damn him. I felt the urge to know more. I needed to know everything, otherwise I couldn't help him.

I reached out my hand and took it in his tenderly, cautiously looking into his sorrowful eyes as he smiled softly in a silent thank you.


End file.
